Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image capturing device, and in particular, an image capturing device with presentation functions for directing the attention of imaging targets.
Related Art
A user of an image capturing device may use the image capturing device to capture images of various imaging targets including persons. When capturing images of persons, it is often preferable that the persons look in the directions of the image capturing device. However, the persons (e.g., children) may not be interested in looking in the direction of the image capturing device or may not know when to look at the image capturing device. As such, it may be difficult for the user of the image capturing device to capture satisfactory images of the persons. Thus, there is a need for an improved image capturing device that includes functions for directing the attention of imaging targets.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.